


ocean.

by sensesonfire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Broken Promises, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Sorry Not Sorry, sasuke is mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: do not tell me you are happy, because this is not love.





	ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANNA SAY SORRY IN ADVANCE I WAS JUST TRYING TO WRITE TO OVERCOME MY WRITER'S BLOCK LOL
> 
> for my dearest ely ily my baby muffin <3
> 
> btw this is not beta read so yknow any mistakes pls tell me im a tired bitch
> 
> hope u enjoy!

The night breeze felt just right against his pale skin, soothing and cool, his breath getting out with more ease with each passing wind. The air felt thick just a few minutes ago, the agonizing pain crunching his chest and making him wheeze with misery. Those words were still fresh on his mind, everything was falling apart as fast as the lightning followed by the sound that went right after it as soon as Naruto said that. _Nothing_ could ever be compared to how Gaara felt just now.

He felt empty but so stuffed at the same time. Stuffed with so many shit he could not describe. Gaara sighed, sitting on the sand below him, hugging his own knees tightly against his chest, hoping this sickening feeling could just go away with the tides of the sea in front of his deep-forest eyes, now brimmed with tears. His shoulder blades trembled, head sagging – not being able to stay focused anymore –, and the whole world was spinning.

If Sasuke did not appear, none of this would be happening. _If Naruto did not fucking **lie** this shit would not be happening._

Memories are such a precious thing, however at this moment Gaara wished he could just have sudden amnesia as to not think about the events of earlier, to not recognize his broken heart.

 _“Well, you can’t understand after all. It’s not like it was you who lost someone you loved,”_ was what Naruto said.

 _“You know very well it’s so much more than that and I do understand where you’re coming from. But you lied to me, I feel so betrayed!”_ was what Gaara yelled with passion, something he was not used to.

 _“What do you want from me?! I told you I couldn’t give you much but still you expected everything in return!”_ and those silly sentences hurt, hurt, hurt. Gaara sobbed.

_“I never expected anything. I just never hid anything from you and I expected the same treatment in return.”_

The silence that followed after was chaotic and talked about so many things left unsaid that even Gaara felt shocked at how such a small yet impactful sentence could change every little thing, from their deteriorating relationship to the expression of sorrow in Naruto’s face.

And he just left without even saying goodbye. Without looking back.

Gaara sobbed and sobbed, from his apartment to all the way to the beach. Not even the calming waves could lessen his pain. Not even the happy memories he and Naruto shared. _Nobody_ could mitigate the love he treasured the most, the love that was now _destroying_ him.

One is too many but it is never enough.

Gaara just hoped the quietude and darkness of the ocean would appease his ruptured soul.


End file.
